dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Origins)
Achievements/Trophies mark specific accomplishments made during all playthroughs of Dragon Age: Origins. These include finishing plot-related activities, making specific choices at certain key points in the game, learning specializations, and performing certain tasks. Each milestone also awards the player a certain number of Gamescore points, which only have value as bragging rights; they have no other use. Achievements are updated on the player's BioWare account profile (and next to their account name in Bioware Forums). Origins File:Last of your line.png| Last of Your Line Completed the Human Noble origin story File:Corrupted.png| Corrupted Completed the Dalish Elf origin story File:Conscripted.png | Conscripted Completed the City Elf origin story File:Harrowed.png | Harrowed Completed the Magi origin story File:Casteless.png | Casteless Completed the Dwarf Commoner origin story File:Kinslayer.png | Kinslayer Completed the Dwarf Noble origin story Quests File:Last of the Wardens.png | Last of the Wardens Completed Ostagar File:Magic Sympathizer.png | Magic Sympathizer Sided with the mages in "Broken Circle" File:Annulment Invoker.png‎ | Annulment Invoker Sided with the templars in "Broken Circle" File:Slayer.png |'Slayer' Sided with the werewolves in "Nature of the Beast" File:Poacher.png | Poacher Sided with the elves in "Nature of the Beast" File:Sacriligeous.png | Sacrilegious Sided with the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn of Sacred Ashes" File:Ceremonialist.png | Ceremonialist Defied the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn of Sacred Ashes" File:Bhelen's Ally.png‎ | Bhelen's Ally Sided with Bhelen in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:Harrowmont's Ally.png | Harrowmont's Ally Sided with Harrowmont in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:Liberator.png | Liberator Destroyed the Anvil of the Void File:Pragmatist.png |'Pragmatist' Preserved the Anvil of the Void File:Hero of Redcliffe.png| Hero of Redcliffe Completed "Arl of Redcliffe" File:Standard Bearer.png | Standard-Bearer Used the Grey Warden treaties to recruit all possible allies File:Rabble Rouser.png | Rabble-Rouser Completed "The Landsmeet" Notes *During Nature of the Beast if you agree to help the Werewolves by luring Zathrian into their lair and betraying him, this awards you the Poacher trophy, even though you technically sided with the Werewolves. *During A Paragon of Her Kind if you side with Branka against Caridin then convince her to destroy the Anvil, this awards you the Pragmatist trophy, even though you didn't preserve the Anvil. Ending File:Ultimate Sacrifice.png |'The Ultimate Sacrifice' Made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of Ferelden File:A Dark Promise.png| A Dark Promise Defeated the archdemon and, through a dark ritual with Morrigan, spared your own life File:Warden Commander.png | Warden-Commander Commanded Alistair to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden (PC) File:Redeemer.png |'Redeemer' Allowed Loghain to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden (PC) Side Quest File:Pilgrim.png |'Pilgrim' Completed a Chanter's Board quest File:The Collective Friend.png |'The Collective Friend' Completed a job-board quest for the Mages Collective (PC) File:Streetwise.png |'Streetwise' Complete one of the Favors for Certain Interested Parties for the elusive "K", "D", or "R"(PC) File:Blackstone Auxiliary.png |'Blackstone Auxiliary' Complete a job-board quest for the Blackstone Irregulars (PC) File:Mercenary.png |'Mercenary' Completed 15 job-board quests Completionist File:Traveller.png |'Traveler' Set foot in every area in the game (Note: this includes only areas from original game, not DLCs or mods) File:Recruiter.png |'Recruiter' Across all play-throughs, recruited all party members File:Hoplelessly Romantic.png |'Hopelessly Romantic' Across all play-throughs, experienced all possible romances File:Perfectionist.png |'Perfectionist' Across all play-throughs, discovered all possible endings File:Easily Sidetracked.png |'Easily Sidetracked' Complete 75% of all side-quests (PC) File:The Ultimate Reward.png|'The Ultimate Reward' Obtain all Gold, Silver, and Bronze trophies (PS3) File:Accomplished Warrior.png |'Accomplished Warrior' As the main character, learn all Warrior Talents (PC) File:Accomplished Rogue.png |'Accomplished Rogue' As the main character, learn all Rogue Talents (PC) File:Dual Weapon Master.png |'Dual-Weapon Master' As the main character, learn all Dual Weapon Talents (PC) File:Archery Master.png‎ |'Archery Master' As the main character, learn all Archery Talents (PC) File:Shield Master.png |'Shield Master' As the main character, learn all Weapon and Shield Talents (PC) File:Two-Handed Weapon Master.png |'Two-Handed Weapon Master' As the main character, learn all Two-Handed Talents (PC) File:Elementalist.png |'Elementalist' As the main character, learn all Primal Spells (PC) File:Conjurer.png |'Conjurer' As the main character, learn all Creation Spells (PC) File:Thaumaturgist.png |'Thaumaturgist' As the main character, learn all Spirit Spells (PC) File:Hexer.png |'Hexer' As the main character, learn all Entropy Spells (PC) Class File:Master of Arms.png | Master of Arms Main character achieved level 20 as a Warrior File:Shadow.png |'Shadow' Main character achieved level 20 as a Rogue File:Archmage.png |'Archmage' Main character achieved level 20 as a Mage File:Veteran.png | Veteran Main character learned a specialization File:Elite.png | Elite Main character learned two specializations Notes Upon purchasing the Awakening expansion, it becomes possible to unlock the "Master of Arms", "Shadow" and "Archmage" achievements at a much faster pace, by simply creating a new character for the story, and gaining the two levels needed from 18 to 20, rather than the 19 levels needed whilst playing the original campaign. Combat File:Grey Warden.png |'Grey Warden' Across all playthroughs, kill 100 darkspawn File:Master Warden.png|'Master Warden' Across all playthroughs, kill 500 darkspawn File:Blight Queller.png|'Blight-Queller' Across all playthroughs, kill 1,000 darkspawn File:Defender.png|'Defender' Preserved the lives of at least half the troops at Denerim File:Dragonslayer.png |'Dragonslayer' Defeated the dragon guarding The Urn of Sacred Ashes File:Heavy Hitter.png |'Heavy Hitter' Main character inflicted 250 damage with a single hit File:Tactian.png |'Tactician' Main character killed 250 enemies without them inflicting damage (PC) Conversation File:Persuasive.png | Persuasive Succeeded at five difficult Persuasion attempts File:Silver Tongued.png | Silver Tongued Succeeded at 25 difficult Persuasion attempts File:Bully.png | Bully Succeeded at five difficult Intimidate attempts File:Menacing.png | Menacing Succeeded at 10 difficult Intimidate attempts Romance File:First Knight.png | First Knight Experienced the thrill of romance with Alistair File:Witch Gone Wild.png‎ | Witch Gone Wild Experienced the thrill of romance with Morrigan File:Easy Lover.png| Easy Lover Experienced the thrill of romance with Zevran File:Wine Women Song.png| Wine, Woman, and Song Experienced the thrill of romance with Leliana Skill Based File:Tinkerer.png | Tinkerer Crafted an item File:Crafty.png | Crafty Craft 25 items (PC) File:Clever.png | Clever Set a trap (PC) File:Insidious.png | Insidious Set 25 traps (PC) File:Pickpocket.png | Pickpocket Successfully picked someone's pocket (PC) Survival File:Bloodied.png |'Bloodied' Completed an origin story without the main character ever falling in battle File:Resilient.png|'Resilient' Completed Ostagar without the main character ever falling in battle (PC) File:Indestructible.png|'Indestructible' Completed the Landsmeet without the main character ever falling in battle (PC) File:I'm Kind of a Big Deal.png |'I'm Kind of a Big Deal' Completed the entire game without the main character ever falling in battle (PC) Talent Based File:Nimble.png |'Nimble' Disabled a trap (PC) File:Lightning Reflexes.png |'Lightning Reflexes' Disable 25 traps (PC) File:Lockpicker.png |'Lockpicker' Picked the lock on a chest or door (PC) File:Master Lockpicker.png |'Master Lockpicker' Pick the locks on 50 chests or doors (PC) File:Battery.png|'Battery' Kill 50 enemies using the Assault talent (PC) File:Crusher.png |'Crusher' Kill 50 enemies using the Mighty Blow talent (PC) File:Punisher.png|'Punisher' Kill 50 enemies using the Punisher talent (PC) File:Sharpshooter.png|'Sharpshooter' Kill 50 enemies using the Arrow of Slaying talent (PC) File:Whirling Dervish.png |'Whirling Dervish' Kill 50 enemies using the Whirlwind talent (PC) Miscellaneous File:Educated.png |'Educated' Used one of the Tomes to improve the main character's attributes, talents, spells, or skills Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening File:ACH_Savior_of_Kal-Hirol.png |'Savior of Kal'Hirol' Destroyed the broodmothers in Kal'Hirol File:ACH Blind Vengeance.png |'Blind Vengeance' Escaped the silverite mines File:ACH Pride Before the Fall.png |'Pride Before the Fall' Defeated the baroness File:ACH Amaranthines Last Hope.png |'Amaranthine's Last Hope' Saved the city of Amaranthine File:ACH Keeper of the Vigil.png |'Keeper of the Vigil' Saved Vigil's Keep File:Ach_awakening.png |'Awakening' Completed Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening File:ACH The Enduring Vigil.png |'The Enduring Vigil' Acquired all upgrades for Vigil's Keep File:ACH Commander of the Grey.png |'Commander of the Grey' Reach level 30 DLC The Stone Prisoner File:ACH PRC RockHardPlace.png |'Rock and a Hard Place' Completed "The Golem in Honnleath" File:ACH PRC Stones lament.png |'Stone's Lament' Completed "A Golem's Memories" Warden's Keep File:ACH_PRC_MasterofthePeaks.png |'Master of the Peak' Completed "Soldier's Peak" File:ACH_PRC_Diabolist.png | Diabolist Took advantage of Avernus's research Return to Ostagar File:Inwarvictory.png |'In War, Victory' Defeated the ogre that killed King Cailan Darkspawn Chronicles File:Bane of Thedas.png |'Bane of Thedas' Handed victory to the archdemon by killing Ferelden's last Grey Warden File:Enthralling.png|'Enthralling' Earned maximum approval from all types of thralls File:Ogre's_Keeper.png|'Ogre's Keeper' Kept the initial ogre alive through the whole story ::For the Enthralling achievement, you must gain full approval from a: Genlock; Hurlock; Ogre; Shriek; Hurlock Emissary; Blight Wolf. Although other types of darkspawn are recruitable, they do not count. Leliana's Song Vendetta.png|'Vendetta' Destroyed the career of Guard Captain Eams Provocateur.png|'Provocateur': Collected and assembled the Battledress of the Provocateur. (See Masterwork Leather Piece)'' Turning_point.png|'Turning Point': Heard Leliana's version of her betrayal. ::For the Vendetta achievement, you must place all three fenced items, Bann Perrin's suspect undergarments, and Jovi Merice's corpse on the captain's body (you DON'T need to place the mage's ring on it - you can just keep it for Sketch). Once the items are placed, report to Marjolaine for the achievement. Golems of Amgarrak Ach_killed_harvester.png|'Reaper' Defeated the Harvester Ach_harvest_nightmare.png|'Grim Reaper': Defeated the Harvester on Hard or Nightmare difficulty Ach_research_collected.png|'A Secret Stitched Together': Gathered all of the research notes in Amgarrak Witch Hunt Through the looking glass.png|'Through the Looking Glass' Completed the scrying ritual. A time of wood and stone.png|'A Time of Wood and Stone' Gathered the lost lore of Cadash Thaig. Witch hunter.png|'Witch Hunter' Completed Witch Hunt. Vaterral's fall.png|'Varterral's Fall' Defeat the Varterral on hard or nightmare difficulty. Links *Dragon Age Origins Trophy Guide *Dragon Age: Origins & Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Achievement Guide Category: Gameplay